Solo una vez
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Jon y Daenerys se encuentran en sus vidas. Jon como el hijo bastardo y Daenerys como la princesa de los Targaryen. Caen en su propio juego despues de una noche juntos.


Solo una vez

**Es corto, espero que les guste porque a mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, es tan bonita. **

**Estoy empezando a leerme los libros y voy por la segunda temporada de la serie, tratare de hacer más fics sobre jugos de tronos que me gustan mucho.**

**Como verán Daenerys en esta historia solo es una princesa normal y Jon un guerrero de la guardia de la noche.**

**Dejen reviews si les gusta.**

El cielo se fue cada vez oscureciendo mostrando cada minuto nuevas estrellas.

Jon Snow estaba viendo las estrellas mientras se sentaba en una silla en el patio. Desde ahí el escuchaba el sonido de la fiesta. Los Targaryen y los Stark estaban en un banquete. Jon como es el bastardo prefirió salir de esa fiesta y dejar de escuchar a la gente.

Jon era un hombre alto y fuerte, aparentaba más de veinte. Volvía a las chicas locas pero el solo se concentraba en su tarea como hermano de la guardia de la noche.

Esa noche pasaba mucho viento haciendo que a Jon se le moviera su pelo para todos lados.

Escucho unas pisadas detrás de el acercándose cada vez pero el solo veía las estrellas, apoyándose en la silla.

-Snow

Jon reconoció esa voz. Era como una melodía hermosa. Jon se giro bruscamente hacia aquella persona. Daenerys estaba parada ahí, mostrando su hermoso vestido blanco, pegado a su cuerpo haciendo ver sus curvas y sus pechos.

-Dany

Se conocían desde hace algunos meses, la primera vez que se vieron fue en un banquete y se volvieron a ver varias veces desde de eso. Jon siempre sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que se acercaba ella pero no podía querer a una mujer, el era guardia de la noche y no podía salir con mujeres y tener hijos, si no los estuviera traicionando, solo debería servirle al rey pero cuando ella estaba con el era como si se olvidara de todo.

Ella se sentó en una silla que estaba alado suyo. Jon la miraba a su hermosa cara, delicada y hermosa. Su pelo blanco tan blanco que se podía ver hasta en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia Jon viéndolo en los ojos. Se quedaron ahí vario rato.

-Jon…- susurro ella otra vez mientras lo veía. Se podía escuchar a la gente en la otra habitación pero nadie los estaba viendo, estaban todos concentrados en beber y hablar.

La luz de la luna le pegaba a Dany haciéndola ver más pálida y hermosa. Jon dejo de mirarla y se aparto un poco, viendo el piso con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. No podía mas… se decía el.

Dany puso una mano en su brazo haciendo a Jon quedarse quieto como una piedra.

-Jon, se que me deseas… yo también te deseo- le susurro ella cada vez acercándose mas a el al odio- podemos dejarnos llevar por solo una noche y después volverá a ser igual, cada uno por su lado… pero quiero saber como es estar en tus brazos, pasar una noche contigo, nuestros cuerpos unidos en uno…

Jon no pudo mas, solo se voltio y acerco rápidamente su boca a la de ella. Fue un beso feroz, Dany le tocaba el cuello mientras que Jon le tocaba los brazos pasando a los pechos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. Se movían, cada vez mas fuerte hasta que pararon y se quedaron viendo los ojos mientras intentaban en volver a respirar.

Dany se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Jon. El sin pensarlo la tomo y se fueron hacia la fiesta. Cuando entraron se soltaron de la mano. Dany le hizo señas a Jon para que la siguiera. Pasaron rápido sin que los notaran. Subieron las escaleras de atrás donde no había gente y se fueron a la primera habitación que encontraron. Dany entro primero y cerró la puerta cuando Jon entro. La habitación era pequeña, hacia frío donde estaban. Estaba llena de cajas y cajas por todos lados.

Dany agarro a Jon del brazo y lo jalo hacia delante mientras reía haciendo que el también riera. Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas y fue cuando se acercaron el uno al otro y se volvieron a besar de la misma forma. Dany le tocaba el pelo y el cuello mientras que el tenia sus manos en las caderas de ella.

Dany sujeto la camisa de Snow, era de invierno para las fiestas. Se la jalo hacia arriba haciendo que Snow alzara los brazos mientras se la quitaba. Ella se separo un poco y le miro sus músculos, sus brazos musculosos de tanto ejercicio. El se mordió el labio mientras ella lo miraba y le tocaba el pecho bajando cada vez hacia abajo. Tenían caras traviesas los dos. Volvieron a besarse sin quitarse la ropa todavía.

Jon dejó de besarla y sus labios recorrieron su mandíbula a la vez que Dany arqueaba la columna. Las caderas de ella se apretaban contra las de él, encantadas de sentir su dureza. A través del vestido.

Ella lo besó y su dulce, seductora boca se fundió con la de él. Jon la apoyo en la pared delicadamente, Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, le rodeó el trasero con la otra mano y la levantó hasta que Dany pudo rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Jon le tocaba los pechos mientras que con la otra mano luchó por desbrocharse los pantalones y liberar así su erección. Su sexo salió, rígido y ansioso por poseerla. Ella le sonrió y gimió al mismo tiempo. Con un rápido empujón, se introdujo en lo más hondo de ella y ambos gimieron de placer. Ella movió las caderas contra las de él. Jon la llevó hasta un rincón más oscuro, la apretó contra la pared suave y empezó a moverse. El apresó los labios de Dany con los suyos, engullendo sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

Con las manos, le acarició las nalgas, sus dedos deslizándose entre sus suaves pliegues mientras ella se ondulaba encima de él. Dany lo apresó con los muslos y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo.

Dany lo llevó a punto del éxtasis una y otra vez, hasta que el sudor empezó a cubrirle la frente y todo el cuerpo le dolía por la tensión acumulada. Jon se olvidó de todo. Lo único que importaba era Dany y sentir el sabor de ella en su boca, su cuerpo rodeando el suyo.

Ella también estaba a punto

La sujetó por las nalgas, y tomó el control, penetró a fondo en su dulce interior, sintiendo una insoportable presión en aumento en su entrepierna. Su necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era absoluta y empujó ciego de pasión. Dany le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gimió de placer.

Jon arqueó las caderas poniéndose casi de puntillas para penetrarla más aún. Dany tensó más los muslos, arqueó la espalda y el grito de su clímax se fundió en los labios de él.

El orgasmo de Dany llevó a Jon al límite. Un último y fiero empujón le lanzó al abismo tras ella. Gracias a Dios que aún se estaban besando, porque, si no, seguro que los gritos de Jon habrían captado la atención de los invitados del piso de abajo.

Pasaron un rato allí de pie, aún abrazados, sus cálidos alientos acariciándose las mejillas. Despacio, Jon se apartó de ella y la dejó en el suelo. Dany se tambaleó un poco mientras él volvía a subirse los pantalones.

Ella se rió, una risa sensual y satisfecha.

-fue tu primera vez verdad?- le pregunto Dany mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Jon se estaba poniendo ya la camisa.

-Si…

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Sexo con una mujer estaba prohibido, tener hijos también para la guardia de la noche.

-Como haré ahora?- le pregunta Jon preocupado. Dany se le acerco y le toco delicadamente la cara.

-Puedes seguir con ellos, no lo sabrán y nos podemos ver a escondida- Dany le hablaba con voz seductora mientras lo veía a los ojos cerca de sus labios.

-Vernos otra vez?- le pregunto Jon.

-Si Jon- hizo una pausa y se aparto un poco- tu me quieres?

-Claro… siempre desde la primera vez que te vi, te encontré hermosa e inteligente.

Ella se le acerco y le dio un beso suave en los labios casi tocándose.

-Dany, soy el bastardo de los Stark, no podemos estar juntos- dijo Jon con voz triste. Dany solo le toco la cara.

-Eso no importa Jon

Se besaron otra vez, Dany suspiró contra su boca y sintió cómo Jon dibujaba una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y le permitió que le separara los labios. Al sentir su lengua deslizarse en su boca lo abrazo mas hacia ella.

Dany le acarició la lengua con la suya, él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Jon era fuerte y cálido, todo hombre y músculo. Las caderas de Dany encajaban entre sus piernas, y la presión de sus muslos la hacía temblar de placer.

Quedaron así por vario rato pensando en la próxima vez como seria…


End file.
